The subject invention is directed toward the art of fasteners and, more particularly, to a push-in type plastic fastener that can be readily released.
The invention is especially suited for incorporation in sun visor components to attach the components to motor vehicle body panels and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be incorporated in a variety of components or used as a separate fastener for many purposes.
Vehicle sun visor support brackets and the associated clips used to hold and support the free end of the visor body have generally been attached to the vehicle body panels or frame components by threaded screws. In the interest of simplifying the assembly process, as well as reducing the time required for installation, it has been recognized that elimination of the use of threaded screws would be desirable. Any alternative fastening system should desirably not, however, increase the number of parts required or result in the need for special installation tools.